Paranormal Science
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: The Paranormal and Science never have they crossed path until now and the CSI team are thrown into it. GregXNick and some SaraXGil. and some oc incest. this story is wierd and very much all overe the place like my mind. R&R PLEASE.


1

**Paranormal science**

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summary: science versus the paranormal, never have they crossed until now, and the csi team are thrown in the middle. ( slash and some Sara & Gil pairing.)

0o0o0o Friday, October-31-2007 0o0o0o

The screaming in the house could be mistaken for a movie or just a party since it was Halloween. There was screaming inside this pretty house. Except no one was prepared when it hit midnight. "Get away from me" a young boy screamed. " im so sorry son"said a very tall but lean man as he approached the boy. "Don't, please."pleaded the boy. Suddenly there was a crash. "Don't touch him" yelled the voice of another young boy. "Im sorry but it must be done he is evil"said the man as he eyed the woman still swinging one a rope. The brought the knife up high. The plate's shook as did the window's. the light's flickered, and the door's started to open and slam close rapidly. The man stopped in mid slash and turned around to stare at the young boy who had a manic look. "What going" the man said. The boy smirked. The other moved to his side. Both boy's opened there mouth's to let out a shriek that mad a banshee look like an ant. " ehhhhhaaaaahhhhhh" was the noise that filled the neighborhood and a strong gust of wind that shook every house in the area and located in one area. "Dude what the hell was that?" yelled a young vagabond. The young male and his friends watched as the wind swept past them into the pretty house that emitted the strange shriek. Suddenly the window's shattered as inhuman wail's escaped the house. Cop's and police could be heard as there siren's rang. That Halloween the earth will never be the same.

0o0o0o Friday, October-31-2007. 12:35am 0o0o0o

The pretty green house was surrounded by police and detective's. " What do we have here" Greg Sander's asked as he entered the crime scene. Nick and Sara were following. " look's like a murder. One male about 35 and one female look's about 36." Detective Brass explained. "The bodies are brutally injured."he explained. As they entered the living room there was the body of a woman with pretty platinum blonde hair. Her body was against a wall held by dagger's in the style of a crucifix. "You think it could be a religious murder" Sara asked. They then entered the kitchen the body of what looked to be a man was laying dead blood leaking thickly from his eye's, ear's, and mouth. The man's eye's were wide as if he died screaming in fear. His mouth open in a silent scream. "Any other bodies here" Nick asked looking away. The body had cut's all over as if sliced by thousand's of curved blade's. Detective Brass looked away. "There looked to be a children's room upstair's but there was no sign of there bodies." he sighed. Greg sighed. "Well better get to work. Do we have any witness's so far" he asked while getting his equipment. " just some street punk's you can question later. There pretty freaked. The whole neighborhood is." Brass explained. Greg raised a single brow. "The whole neighborhood heard an ear splitting shriek at 12:00 midnight the same time a very strong wind gale blew by literally shaking the house's. when the neighbor's came out they saw the window's of this house shatter and an inhuman or howl more likely rang out. These guy's were found cowering blubbering in fear." he explained the rest at the questioning look. Greg, Nick, and Sara sighed this is gonna be a long night.

0o0o0o the crime lab's 0o0o0o

After analyzing the evidence from the crime scene and getting barley anything useful they decided to leave and wait for the other result's. they decided after they rested and ate they would get back after getting sleep. As they left they each bade each other farewell. "Hey Greg you gotta second" Nick called. The young CSI was strangely quiet after they got back. He just sat with his ipod in his lap. Everyone was a little worried about him to. "Yeah why?" Greg answered. Nick looked at him seriously for a moment. "Are you okay man? I mean you have been acting kinda weird after the case. Gil think's it might be wise to drop you from it." Nick explained. He was sure something was wrong. Greg was always the wise cracking optimistic one who tried to cheer everyone up. Greg forced a smile and shrugged. "Im good. Just a little sleepy." he half lied, but Nick saw through it. "Is it the missing kids we never found." he cautioned. Greg's shoulder's slumped. "I gotta get home Nicky, goodnight. And see ya tomorrow" Greg said in farewell. Nick sighed. He had a feeling this case may be a little to close to home for Greg. 'Oh well I guess all I can do is help anyway I can' he thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Greg had gotten in his care totally blowing his friend off rudely. He sighed. He knew exactly why he was bothered. Greg had lost a child once, then when he tried to adopt two twin babies he was sure he was gonna get them until he got a letter stating that they were being adopted by a couple. That two parent's could provide better because one stayed at home while one worked. He had cried his eye's out over the two twin toddler's as they fought and cried wanting to stay with pappa Greg. Greg wiped the tear's that started to fall. He had those kids since they were babies and then they are taken away to a different family. He never heard or saw his twin's again since then. Nick and the other's asked what was the problem was but he never told them. They didn't even know about his girlfriend who was carrying his baby and died in a car accident. They also didn't know about the adoption of the twin boy's whose name he could never forget, they so original. As Greg exited his car to get to the door to his new suburban house and went to unlock it he stopped feeling like someone was watching him. He turned slowly and stared down the foggy road seeing a figure standing there the wind howling around the figure. "Who's there?" he called out to the figure. Suddenly the figure vanished as if he was never there. Greg quickly went inside his house and went straight to his room. As he got there and entered his bed he hugged the picture of the twin toddler's. it was a picture of him and the twin's wrestling. The twin's were laughing as they sat on him holding him down and him laughing widely. 'I miss you guy's so much' he thought. He then snuggled into some of the cloth's he had of the twin's and cried himself to sleep. He never saw the couple who took them and now more than ever he wished they were here yelling at him to be happy or else. 'I cant take much of this. I miss you and need them. They took a piece of me when they left and now when I need it the most there gone' he thought as he cried himself to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Greg was woken up by his cell phone's very loud ring tone. ' I love you look at me, I like it when you change to the bed. I need to feel you, I love the way you rack my skin, I hope that you would let me go, release me from my dirty cage. I love the way you look me, I love the way you smack my ass, I love you dirty thing's you do, I have control of you' rang the song by puddle of mud. It was Nick's ring tone. He groaned as he answered the phone rudely. "What?" he snapped. "Hey sorry to wake you but im outside. You wanna open the door." Nick answered with a shy laugh. Greg groaned "I'll be there in a minute." he said hanging up the phone. Greg quickly dressed and answered the door. "What do you want?" he asked grumpily. The Texan seemed unfazed as he gazed at the young man before him. "Dude have you been crying your eye's are all puffy and red" Nick asked concern in his voice. Greg growled "why are you here?" he said

again. "Well we have a case to report to. So it's double the work."he said getting up. " follow me." the Texan ordered as he left. Greg rolled his eye's he followed his partner. " yes mother dear" he said eerily. Nick just flipped him the bird and walked on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nick and Greg met up with Sara at the scene. "What's going on" Greg asked looking around. Sara had her gun poised in her hand. Nick also had pulled his out. Greg followed catching the drift. "We got tipped off that the person of this house had some kid with him that matched the description of the boy's except they only saw one" Sara said as she informed Greg in. "How did you find this out." Greg asked eyebrow raised. " the neighbor called us telling us. The person in the house is a 18 year old kid. Parent's are away and they asked the neighbor to watch him incase he needed food. The neighbor said he's a cool kid but she saw him bolt out the house as that shriek sounded. Then came back carrying a boy in his arm's." she said. "So when are we going in?" Greg asked tightly. Sara smirked. "Now" was her reply as they burst into the house. Greg, Nick, and Sara as well as three police were in and searching. Suddenly a young boy came running out of the kitchen with an apron on. "What the heck is going on here" he shouted. The police were on him instantly shouting for him to put his hand's in the air. The boy complied and he even dropped to his knee's. "what's going on? What did I do?" the boy asked frantically. Everyone stopped suddenly as a door opened slowly. A small moan was heard as a figure came out rubbing his eye's. "Mmm johnny what's going on?" said the sweet voice. "Nothing just go back to bed" the kid known as johnny said softly to the boy. The boy though was now alert the blanket he had wrapped around his naked frame now pulled more securely around him. "What's going on johnny why are they here?" the boy panicked. "Get off him" he ordered. Greg was frozen as if he saw a ghost. Sara moved to the boy who backed away in fright still staring at johnny. "It's okay we were told that johnny had brought some one here who matched looked like someone we are looking for. What's your name" she said calmly. "Thorn." te boy said stiffly. Nick also approached the boy. "Hello thorn im Detective Nick Stokes and this is Detective Sara Grissom" he said. He then pointed to Greg who had a look akin to horror on his face. " and that's..." Nick started but was cut off by a child like squeal. "Daddy!!" Thorn yelled running into Greg hugging him tightly. Greg's shock wore off when he had Thorn in his arms. He started to cry as he pulled Thorn back to gaze at him. "Is it really you?" he cried. Thorn nodded his head like a child. "Oh my look at you. You got soo big. Oh my god I haven't seen you since you were three." Greg said hugging the boy. Nick, Sara, as well as the police stared with pen mouth's. suddenly Thorn pulled back. "Daddy im so sorry. We tried to escape and find you. Im so sorry daddy I did a very bad thing. Im so sorry but they tried to kill vain." the boy rambled. Greg went pale. " Thorn were is Vain? Where's your brother?" he said looking around. Thorn shook his head. " I don't know daddy but he said not worry that he was going somewhere safe" As Thorn said this some burst in the house in a rage. "What the fuck is going on here!" the teen yelled. He stopped short when he saw Greg. "Pappa?" was the boy's quiet reply."Vain is that you?" Greg said. "Oh pappa!" Vain cried as he also hugged his dad. "We did something bad daddy and where so scared" he sobbed. Brass suddenly shouted in all the confusion. "What's going on here?" he yelled. Nick, and Sara just stared as Greg smiled hugging the boy's. "ill explain" Greg said. After Greg explained the story Nick, and Sara were in shock. The twins sat in Greg's lap, but he made no protest even though the twin's were like 16. "So you mean you mean these were going to be your adopted kids" Gil asked. The group had gotten to the precinct and were now learning about everything. "Yeah." Greg said, but Thorn spoke up with a slight sneer. " this is our daddy not those people." he snarled which looked quiet scary even if the boy had the innocent child persona. "So then do you know what happened to your parent's" Gil asked the cautiously. " they were gonna kill Vain and then..." Thorn started then paused. "I don't remember. I Remember waking up to john's opening the front door. He quickly took me to his house and then I blacked out." Thorn said. Vain shifted in his seat. "What about you Vain? What do you know?" Gil said. Vain looked at Greg sadly. " go on tell him" he said. "Im sorry daddy but you wouldn't believe me if I told you" Vain sighed. "They tried to kill you didn't they" Greg growled. Vain nodded and lifted his shirt showing his back. "They had to punish me because I was evil. The son of darkness." he sobbed. Thorn put his hand on Vain's hand and layed his head on him. "What did I do Vain?" Thorn asked sadly. "Okay what was that scream and why was the house all thrashed" Gil said. "Thorn and me did that loud shriek it was a message to johnny but only he could hear it. The gale of wind was Thorn's doing. He used the wind as knives to protect me. The woman I accidently killed her. She was beating me. It was my birthday and she was hurting me. I felt a sudden jolt and the next I knew she was dead against the wall impaled ny the knives Thorn keep's under his bed" Vain said. "Excuse me?" Grissom said. Vain sighed. " watch." he said as he put his hand out and tensed his hand. Suddenly a ball of what could be called properly a ball of darkness or shadow's appeared in his hand. "Im sorry daddy. I didn't mean to be a freak."he said as the Shadow's wiped around violently. "It's okay im going to take care of you. I'll protect you both of you no matter what." Greg said. The rest of the day was spent making up a story about how the children ran when the killer burst in. Hey then ran to johnny's house but Thorn had fainted from the shock and Johnny carried him back. They also explained the welt's to the judge that it was from the parent's that they were being abused. the twin's then did something unexpected. "Mr. Judge can we please go with our daddy please. Our real daddy" Thorn begged with big shiny sad eye's and a pouty lip. After the whole situation with Greg was explained the judge granted him custody but not before finding out the judge was the daughter of Greg's girlfriend who was pregnant with his child. "She really loved you kid. Take care of them and yourself, okay" the judge said. "Need a lift back Greggo" Nick asked. Nick felt sorry for the boy's and Greg and he wanted to be there. After Nick had witnessed Vain make that ball he felt th urge to protect them. Nick also now had to worry about that feeling he got when Greg hugged him. "Hold on let me call Sara" he said speed dialing the wrong number. Suddenly Greg's phone went off. 'I love the way you look at me, I love the way you smack my ass, I love the dirty thing's you do, I have control of you, I need to feel you, you need to feel me, I cant control you' Nick heard Greg's cell go off. He picked up Greg's phone to see his name and number on it. Nick looked at his phone to see that it was Greg's number he dialed. Greg went red and took his phone. Nick also blushed when Greg called his phone to see his ring tone that nick gave him after he laughed. Nick's ring tone for Greg was the song truly madly deeply. "I was outa song's and I only have those kind's of song's. it was the last one" he blushed. Nick didn't know why he was getting nervous but lately Greg was making him feel all light headed and like he had butterflies in his stomach. 'This is gonna be one hell of a year' Nick thought as he drove Greg home. 'I'll just figure out my these feeling's and well then depending on the outcome follow them' the thought as the twin's blasted some Japanese music. Nick smiled as Greg, Thorn, and Vain screamed the Japanese word's perfectly to the song 'super drive' by youske sakano. 'I think I'm in love with Greg or falling in love with him' he thought as Greg offered him to sleep over. Thorn and Vain also begged and he said yes. Greg the called Warrick and Gil to join, which resulted in Thorn crying to get Gil to come and a very vague threat to Warrick's ball's if he made his brother cry more by saying no. nick smiled as he watched Greg interact with the twin's. 'yup I think im in love' he thought. Then it hit him. 'Holy shit im in love with GREG SANDERS!!!'.

END

A/N: well that was chapter one. Enjoy. Please review if you want me to continue since the supernatural part well the big part is out the rest will be Greg raising the twin's and finding out certain thing's exist and that science isn't so precise and right as he thought. Oh and Nick coming to term's about him loving Greg. That will be most of chapter two but only if you want me to continue. Not much forensic and stuff but it's kinda Alternate Universe but not really. Some capter's the guy's will be outa character but oh well.

( now we visit the little corner in the author's mind)

Zodiac: well I think I did good. Kick ass.

Nick: may I ask a question?

Zodiac: sure?

Nick: what the hell was that. Me in love with Greg.

Zodiac: TT oh please you constantly flirt with Greg in the show. I know flirting when I see it.

Nick: yeah well. Your sick you know that. I mean of course I do. I mean I think about getting into his pant's 24/7 since I saw him but you don't see me exposing it. And why don't I get in his pant's.

Zodiac: patience Nick. And that's good the first step is to admit your problem.

Nick: well don't tell Greg he might flip if he find's out.

Ariadne: oh please im the author if I say Greg love's you which he really does I mean my eye's don't lie. Both of you constantly flirt on the show. I mean seriously it's obvious you both wanna have kinky-Emo/Texas style sex when your with each other. If you ask me you two should have gotten together in the show. Damn America and it's homophobe-ness. I mean don't flirt if your not gonna shag like bunnies and get married. It is very disappointing and very irritating. I mean I was dying to see you kiss Greg and possibly have a romance scene. Thank god for Fanfiction the author's who agree ad this site.

Nick: umm Zodiac I know you switch persona randomly but warn me. But by chapter 4 or 5 I better get a very good lemon/lime scene with me ramming Greg through the bed the through the floor!!!

Ariadne: well duh you will but with my blunt-ness I might scare the reader's or gross them out or if your like my friend Christal they'll get all aroused. Like Karen did to jack's story. My lemon's always sound all porn-ish. Well they come out that way sounding like an all out porn scene.

Nick: duuuuuuude.

Greg: umm you do know im right here the whole time right.

Loki: go get your man Nick. ( give's Nick key to private suite in a hotel)

Nick: um hey Greg you wanna ditch

Greg: were to. ( oblivious)

Nick: ;-) you'll see.

( Nick take's Greg to hotel and they shag from moonfall till the afternoon.)

Vain: wow Greg's obliviousness amaze's even me. Well it's 3:47 in the morning and I need my beauty sleep. No wonder I wrote that nick and Greg shag from moonfall till the next moonrise. And that other stuff. Please excuse me. OH MICKY UR SO FINE. UR SO FINE YOU BLOW MY MIND HEY MICKY. Um yea im listening to hey Micky. OH MICKY WHAT A PITY YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. IT'S WHAT U DO MICKY. Yea um good night I really gotta go to bed. And remember two thing's.

1: im blue da Ba. Dee da be die.

2: never interrogate Ur mashed tater's when sane people are around. If you wanna know why ask and ill tell you a funny story about the time I argued and interrogated my food in a restaurant because I got all sugar high. Yea it was soo funny if you wanna hear about it ask.

SEE YA AND GOODNIGHT. OH AND PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE. THANX. GOOD NIGHT PEOPLE, MOLE PEOPLE, PURPLE MONKEY'S, SMURF'S, THE TINY LITTLE MUNCHKIN'S, AND WELL SEE YA OH AND YOU TO DUST BUNNIES. XD.


End file.
